Star Trek into the Light
by qwertymandan
Summary: This is what happened after Star Trek into Darkness


Previously on **Star Trek into Darkness**:

The Enterprise got a new warp core, Admiral Cristopher Pike was killed by John Harrison, 52 high yield explosive cryogenics tube torpedoes were unveiled, The Enterprise was stranded in hostile space, Harrison is Khan and Admiral Marcus is a traitor, Captain Kirk dies and Spock lives, Kirk is brought back to life, and Captain Kirk makes the famous speech:

"Space, the final frontier; these are the voyages of the Starship: Enterprise. Her five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilisations, to boldly go where no one has gone before" And now the journey continues in:

**Star Trek into the Light**

'Captains log stardate: 2261.63. We have recently reached a previously unexplored sector of the galaxy that we are grandly calling the Omega Sector. We have begun scans of the area and we have already discovered a solar system that is very similar to our own, that also has an M-Class planet we are calling Omega Centurion, and I am currently preparing to send an away team to investigate Omega Centurion.'

"Commander Spock", "Yes Captain" "I would like you to assemble an away team to survey the planet below", "Should I include officers with combat training in the team, in order to ensure that the mission has a higher probability of success."

"Come on Spock you are being too logical again, just put a few trained officers in, there is hardly any cause for concern", "May I remind the Captain, that the scans of Omega Centurion have revealed at least 1,000 life forms in what could be a village."

"Fine Commander if you are that concerned with the success of the mission, I shall go down with the away team, Dr Macoy you're coming along with us, Commander Sulu you have the Conn." "Captain, regulations state…" "I know what the regulations say Sulu, which is why Commander Spock shall also be joining the away team."

"Jim why the hell do you want me to go to some god forsaken mud ball in deep space, when you know I hate space travel", "Well Bones if someone gets injured by something unknown, as Commander Spock would say, we may need your medical expertise, to treat the injured person as soon as humanly possible."

"Captain, regulations clearly state that if there is a highly populated area…" "Then the away team must have at least three combat trained officers in the away team in case there is a hostile situation. Yes Commander Spock I know what the regulations say which is why I am going with them, as well as you and any two highly trained officers we have aboard", "Understood Captain" "Commander I want you, Dr Macoy and your team to meet me in the Shuttle bay in 45 minutes and we shall depart after weapons are issued to all of the away team members."

Scene changes to a view of a luscious rain forest similar to those that covered the Earth, the treetops are disturbed as a shuttlecraft begins to land on the surface of Omega Centurion, the shuttle craft makes a graceful decent before it touches down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We have arrived on Omega Centurion, please wait until the ramp has fully descended before disembarking, thank you." The away team now exits the shuttle and Spock is seen walking towards Captain Kirk.

"Captain Kirk" "Yes Commander Spock" "What was that curious phrase that you used before we landed", "That is what Airline Pilots told their passengers when they landed in a new location, I thought it would lighten the mood, it was as grim as a graveside in there"

"Captain to what were you referring to when you said Airline Pilots" "Airline Pilots flew what were called aircraft that carried people to faraway countries for holidays, I watched old Earth movies that included these kind of things"

"Captain, I am picking up multiple life signs approaching our position… it looks like at least 25-30 possible contacts, they are approximately 300 meters from our position" "Captain they must have been out patrolling and noticed the disturbance caused by the Shuttlecraft when it landed, we cannot let them see our Shuttlecraft as it would violate the Prime Directive."

"Thank you Commander Spock, okay I suggest that we set our phasers to stun and we separate into three groups, one in the centre and one each side. The groups will split up and draw the hostiles away from the Shuttlecraft, after we have drawn them away we will surround and stun the group while staying hidden. After that we will relocate the Shuttlecraft to an area where it can be easily hidden, therefore ensuring we do not violate the Prime directive…"

Will Captain Kirks elaborate scheme succeed? Will they prevent Omega Centurion from being destroyed by an asteroid, and will they find out about the hidden wonders that sleep beneath Omega Centurion. To be continued in: **Star Trek out Of This Universe**.


End file.
